


Greek

by rosalilie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalilie/pseuds/rosalilie
Summary: Aspa is the daughter of 6 different Greek Gods. For this reason, HYDRA kidnapped her when she was a child. This leads to her being raised in the Red Room as well as HYDRA's ranks. After 17 years of torture, Aspa makes her escape but HYDRA is believed to be fallen. Wade Wilson finds her in her trial to survive and decides to help her live. An incident allows him to see her soul marks and he figures out the Avengers are her mates. How does he tell them about Aspa without breaking his promise?
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have great ideas for this story but I am looking for someone to be able to beta read.  
> Also, I would love to allow a Co-Creator!!  
> Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave comments, in fact I encourage it!

I will be posting a chapter very soon! In the meantime please do not be afraid to comment any ideas or ships or plots you would like to see!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspa escapes from HYDRA and is found by Wade. We met his pack, and soulmates Leighton (Another OC) and Logan. It is proving that Aspa is not what she seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> Descriptions of Torture   
> Explicit Language   
> Implied/Referenced Abuse

\----

“Skhvatit’ yeye.” **[Grab her.]**

My eyes shoot open once I hear the command. My eyes instinctively looked around the small box for signs of danger and the possible exits as I have been trained to for the last years. Of course there are two guards standing outside of the door. So the danger is blocking my only possible exit. Great.

“Boginya, pridi.” The guard commands in Russian. I understand perfectly, but I still falter slightly. I guess that was the wrong move, because next thing I know the guard has gripped my leg and dragged me out the box. **[Goddess, come.]**

I knew better than to scream. That would only make everything worse, so I bit my tongue and let them drag me down the hall. Passing by multiple guards that were walking down the hallway, they never gave me a second look. The sound of boots hitting the metal floor rang and echoes through my ears and internally I wince from the loud sound. My eyes wander around the familiar hallways and I notice the red door I always enter.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I have always gone in that door every day for the last years (or however long I’ve been here) . My schedule had always been the same. Wake up, “Reinforce”, train with Mister Smert’, “reinforce” again, if it’s monday then I get food and then return to my box to sleep. I always entered the red door. The same red door in which we just passed.

The guard holding my foot suddenly stopped and dropped my leg onto the ground. I noticed we were stopped outside a pair of metal double doors. I had never been this far down the hallway. I snapped out of my thinking once I heard voices conversing.

“Ona gotova?”A voice from the metal doors spoke. **[Is she ready?]**

“Da ser.” was what the guard standing by me replied. **[Yes sir.]**

The double doors made a buzzing sound of approval before opening to reveal a large room. I had recognized the capsule like chamber in the middle of the room. Smert’ had called them hydro-chambers. The reason I was in here? I did not know. Something was wrong. I knew something was wrong. My eyes scanned the room as quick as I could.

The room was a steel room, just like the halls with a platform that was risen on the far wall. There were one-way mirrors that most likely hid someone that was watching any events going on in this room. I had figured out the mirrors were one way after being on the opposite side and learning they could see me last week. My eyes took note of a large runway or bridge that stretched below the windows. A couple guards were stationed there and I could see one or two men in uniforms that were new to my eyes. All eyes had seemed to be on me and I shifted uncomfortably.

The doors behind me opened and Mister Smert’ walked in with a smile. It was different than normal. That smile did not scream ‘Training time.’ No, no that smile had a malicious intent to it and it made me shiver.

“Snimay odezhdu.” Smert’ commanded. My eyebrows nearly touched my eyebrows in shock. I was sure they weren’t about to make me engage in sexual activities in front of these people. They seemed too important to come and watch that. Another thing was my soulmarks. Smert’ absolutely hated seeing how many I have and would always do anything to keep them covered. **[Take off your clothes.]**

“Seychas zhe!” The guard closest to me screamed. Nodding my head, I took off the minimal clothing I had on. It had only consist of a black spaghetti strap tank top and black sweatpants. I took them off as quick as I could, not wanting to anger Smert’ and placed them on the floor. The guard behind me searched my body over, for any injuries I’m assuming. My face began turn a shade of red as I made point not to look anyone in the face. He must have been satisfied with my minimal bruises and stepped back. **[Now!]**

Awaiting further instructions, I took the time to look at the hydro-chamber. It looked like the definition of pain. There were needles and syringes and tubes sticking out of it and faintly I could see black restraints on the inside. The chamber was displayed in the center of the room and I was certain I was going to be placed inside of there. For what? I did not yet know. Smert’ made his was in the view of my vision and gave me a sinister smile.

“Do you remember what I told you about Wolverine, boginya?” Smert’ spoke slowly, making sure his words were reaching me. I noticed he spoke in english and he only did that when he wanted me to completely understand his actions. I nodded, but received a raised eyebrow signaling he wanted a verbal response. **[goddess.]**

“Yes sir. Father….covered…bones in adamantium.” I replied, my voice hoarse. I paused in between words, trying to figure out what to say. It seemed my vocabulary wasn’t as advanced as my mind and he knew that. Smert’ smirked in a response and nodded his head.

“Smart girl. Unlike my father, I have access to the one metal in the world stronger than adamantium. Do you know what that is?” He questioned me, his eyebrow raising once more. I knew that he knew I didn’t know it, as he did not allow it to be taught to me. He simply wanted me to feel inferior to him. I didn’t have time to gain an attitude as I realized why I was there. My eyes widened in horror before I realized that he was still waiting on an answer.

“No sir.” I mumbled, my voice shaking slightly. I cursed in my mind for showing weakness, but nothing lasted in my mind for more than a second once I realized their intentions.

“Vibranium. A wakandan medal. You know why I am almost positive this will work on you?” Smert’ began walking towards the hydro-chamber. The guard behind pushed me to follow him and I had no choice but to trail after him. He didn’t wait for me to reply and continued talking. “Logan was human, and he survived. You are a goddess”

I was shoved into the chamber and harshly strapped in. I didn’t care about the consequences, I began struggling in attempt to get out of the restraints.

“Now, now. It will hurt, yes. But I am only doing this because I care for you. You know that dear.” Smert’ smiled and leaned down to my height, his hand stroking my cheek faintly. My dark brown skin paled and I felt my heart stop. Smert’ stepped back and nodded at someone on the platform.

A couple of seconds of silence had passed and my stomach clenched tightly. The platform began to drop and slowly, I was completely submerged in water. There was an air filter in my mouth that felt foreign. Closing my eyes, I could feel the water around me. I waited a moment or two before trying to open them only to reveal blurry vision. It was better than no vision at all.

A sound took my out of my thoughts as I could see something gray, silver and white being distributed into the syringes. I assumed that it was vibranium. My breathing began to speed up as I came to the conclusion that this was going to be the most painful thing of my life. I prayed to Zeus that this would kill me. I prayed death would overcome me and I wouldn’t feel pain much longer. I could hear faint voices reading off my vitals but I couldn’t care less.

I stared in terror as the mechanical syringes began to rotate over me. They were spinning so fast that the tips of the needles had turned a bright, vibrant red. I shook in fear. Was there an off button? I was going through the entire vocabulary that I knew and searched for a word to describe how I felt in this moment. There wasn’t one. I’m sure if I knew every word in the world, there still wouldn’t be one. The syringes had hit the water and the water around them began to bubble and steam hissed. One needle was hovering over my nose while the other two were at my temples. The rest were around areas on my body.

I whimpered at the sight of them coming closer and closer to me. My heart was hammering and thrashing as my body began to shake even harder. They spun above me in a taunting postponement. The needles were still spinning. Out of nowhere, the needles thrusted towards my body. I could feel the sharp points penetrating my skin and dividing each layer of muscle and fat. I whined and tried to move away from the pain. Quickly, I realized moving made it worse so I tried to hold still.

Eventually, they reached my bone. A moment or two passed of them grinding into my bone and it had gone through. The pain was overwhelming and I could feel my body trying to heal itself. It took almost everything in me to try to form a coherent thought, let alone make a noise. It hurt. I closed my eyes and prayed to anyone who could hear. I just wanted to die at this moment of life. I could pinpoint every single needle in my body thanks to my heightened senses. To the needles on my temple, nose and brain. To the ones puncturing my lungs and ribs, waist, as well as arms and legs. The pain was harrowing.

I had figured the feeling of the needle in my bone was the worst of it. _I couldn’t have been any more wrong._

It felt as if magma was released into my body. Breathing filter be damned, a piercing scream was released from my mouth and the lights of the facility began to flicker. Every end of my body was screaming for me to end the pain. The vibranium was slowly melting over my bones and sealing itself onto me. Slowly, I began to lose the ability to focus on the pain. My screaming died down to nothing and I felt nothing other than the feeling of vibranium flowing through my body.

I wanted to find something to hold on to and remember but all I had known in my life was pain. All of my memories were HYDRA. I know I had a life before this. I made a promise to myself, if I made it out of here alive I was going to leave and start a life. So I laid there fading in and out until a loud announcement caught my attention.

“Vibranium reservoir is depleted. No rejection. Procedure completed,” the voice called from over the intercom. My eyes fluttered. _It worked?_

The needles stopped their spinning and left their injection points on my body. The platform returned to it’s place outside of the water and I opened my eyes. The straps around me where undone and I forced my body to stand. It felt as if I was heavier, but I wasn’t able to linger on that thought before Smert’ made his was into my line of vision. He nodded at someone out of my view and another needle was forced into my neck.

Suddenly, all the pain that my body had become accustomed to and was able to ignore came rushing back in waves. My body dropped down to the floor and laid limply for about four seconds before a guard forced me back to my feet.

“That is an anti healing serum. Lasts about a year on mutants, so for you I’d give it about a week.” Smert’ smirked. (lol). I wanted to cry, but I’d never give him the satisfaction. The sole purpose of this was to have me in pain.

_It’s like something inside of me snapped._

I screamed so loudly and allowed everything inside of me to release. All of the pain, the memories, the rage, the sadness, _everything_. A wave of black force emits from my body, throwing everyone into the walls and every machine is destroyed. Loud crashes and screams are echoing loudly but I tune them all out. I could only focus on the pain I could feel and knowing that everyone who caused it was right here, it only magnified. The walls cracked at the force and thunder sounded. Lightning was forcing it’s way through the sky and the wind was whispering to me. My waist length black hair had begun to turn white at the roots and make it’s way to the tips of the previously dark color. A black aura had formed around my body and the wind lifted me into the air.

I threw my hands out to my sides and slowly spun in a circle, my eyes trained on the sky above me. Eventually the screams and sounds died out. My body forced it’s way to the ground and I landed with a smoke of force. Hands pressed onto the floor and my knees touching the ground, I panted heavily.

My eyes lifted from the ground to see the destruction around me. There were no walls left. Only rubble and smoke lifted in the air. Bodies. Bodies were everywhere. Blood. Just pure destruction was left. I winced and turned slowly in a circle, noticing I was surrounded by forest. My breathing picked up and I clenched my hands close to my chest. I couldn’t control myself. I wanted to feel bad for killing everyone here, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. _Does that make me as bad as them?_ Shaking the thought from my head, I picked a random direction and began sprinting, not giving a second glance to the scene behind me.

———

I had been running for I don’t know how long. I remember sleeping twice when the sun had set. So, I’ll assume that it had been 2 days. I noticed tracks along the ground and followed them to reveal a train. There had been no one around, so naturally I got on it and hid behind many boxes. I didn’t know much outside of what HYDRA taught me, but I knew enough. It was only when the train stopped moving and voices were faintly heard did I get off.

That’s how I ended up here. In the middle of an alley in some place called York City or something like that. The amount of people was overwhelming and I couldn’t deal with it rationally. So, hiding seemed to be my best options. I had stole clothes not long ago, so I had on a black spaghetti strap tank top once more with red sweatpants. My white hair was let loose and in natural waves, albeit covered in so much dirt and grime it appeared gray and brown. My dark brown skin was littered in dirt and I was sure I didn’t look very appealing.

Sighing, I continued walking straight. The noise of feet hitting the ground behind me was heard. It was faint and anyone not trained to hear it wouldn’t have, but I was. I decided to wait and not alert them that I knew of their presence. My body had been aching and pain was a new constant emotion I hadn’t gone without since I left the facility. Whatever serum they placed in me was doing it’s job.

The new person had gotten close to me and quickly I turned around and used my right arm to deliver a half powered right hook. Clearly, they hadn’t been expecting it and hunched over in pain. Using this to my advantage, I hooked my left leg around their neck and forced them down to the ground, landing on their chest and glaring down at them.

“Well, this is unexpected.” The man underneath me laughed. He sounded way older than me and was covered in what looked like a red and black onesie? The only thought going through my mind was the fact we had the same colors on. He could be a threat or from HYDRA to kill me. I knew they were coming back for me.

“Come….to kill?” My voice was rough and scratchy but I still growled with force and put more pressure on the man’s throat. The man underneath me was clearly in shock and maybe even amused.

“Why would I kill a kid?” He prompted, a hand pointing to my body that was holding him down. My eyes narrowed and assessed him quickly, seeing if he was a true threat. I noticed two blades on his back and grabbed them before standing up and stepping back. I scanned the possible exits in case this went wrong.

“Kid what are you doing out here at night? Where are your parents?” He questioned, not at all bothered that I had taken his blades. I tilted my head to the left in confusion. That had been a word I was not familiar with. Are parents handlers? Like Smert’?

“What…parents?” I paused to think about how to word my words, but once I spoke the man seemed to be in shock. His mask had now been moved away and was replaced with the face of an older man. He wasn’t as old as Smert’ but around the guard’s ages.

“The people gave birth to you and raised you?” He continued, confusion and shock still present on his face.

“Skótosa tous anthrópous pou me píran.” I mumbled, switching to Greek in fear of admitting my actions. What if he was HYDRA? Was he going to take me back? I didn’t want another training day. Especially if they were all like the ones I experienced last. **[I killed the people who took me.]**

“What language is that?” He leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head and continued, “nevermind. Kid, let’s get you somewhere safe.” His hand was held out in front of him. I was confused now. Why was his hand out? Did he want me to place something there?

I placed one of the blades I had taken in his hand. Judging by the look of confusion still present on his face, I concluded that was not what he wanted me to do. In return, I turned around and noticed a stone on the ground. Crouching down, I grabbed the small rock and placed it on his hand as well. He shook his head and laughed.

“Give me your hand, kid.” He explained as he slowly moved to grip the hand of mine that was not holding the blade. My hand moved back in fear. “It’s alright, I am just going to grab your hand.”

He moved towards my hand once more and I jumped my entire body back. I had no control over myself. What if I did the same thing again? I couldn’t touch him. My breath increased in panic as I took steps back and shook my head multiple times.

“Óchi, min me angízete!” I muttered over and over again. I backed away only to realize I had placed myself on the wall in panic. My eyes searched frantically for an escape route. The man in front of me furrowed in confusion. **[No, don’t touch me.]**

“I don’t know what that means kid.” He took another step forward.

“No touch.” I all but screamed at the new guy. His eyes widened and he took a step back, his hands held up by his head in surrender.

“Alright kid, no touch.” He assured, nodding his head in the direction of the street. “how about you just follow me, yeah?” My head tilted to the side in confusion as I questioned why he wanted me to go with him. What is he going to do to me?

Up until now I hadn’t realized all I knew was HYDRA. Closing my eyes momentarily, I thought about this. What if he was HYDRA? Judging by the earlier takedown, I could over power him if he becomes dangerous. What if it only happened because he was caught off guard? If I don’t take a risk, i’ll never start over. Opening my eyes, I sighed before nodding slowly. I pray I wouldn’t regret this.

“Alright, good.” The man spoke wearily, not wanting to set me off once more.

—————{THIRD PERSON POV}

The two began walking, Aspa a good couple of feet behind Wade. The former was whispering the one song she knew and it was effectively calming her down.

“Tachýtita, karaváki, san poulí stin ptéryga

Páno apó ti thálassa sto Skye

Metaférete to paidí pou genníthike gia na eínai Vasiliás

Pros ta emprós! oi naftikoí klaíne.” The blade rest in between her small fingers as she spun it intricately. **[Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Over the sea to Skye. Carry the lad that’s born to be King, Onward! the sailors cry.]**

Wade had stopped at the front of a building and Aspa ceased her singing. She looked up to see the apartment building Wade lived in.

“Alright, this is where I stay.” He turned to look at the petite girl. Narrowing his eyes, he only just noticed how bad of shape she seemed to be in. First her hair was knotted and tangled and covered in dirt, he couldn’t tell what color it truly was. Her skin was discolored and also covered in dirt. She wore a pair of clothes that were no doubt stolen as they were bright and new in contrast to her small malnourished body.

“Stay.” Aspa repeated. Wade nodded and headed inside the building. His mind was swirling with possible ideas as to where she came from. He fought with himself, asking why did he care where she came from or why he helped her. Then he remembered that she was a kid, and he was still trying to be a good person.

_‘It’s obvious she was abused, wherever the hell she was.’_

Aspa was repeating a prayer in her mind, hoping that he wasn’t HYDRA. She had run over a million different scenarios. At this point, she had begun to figure out that they would have grabbed her and taken her already but maybe it was apart of the game because she ran away. Make her trust them first. The pair made their way in the door and into the lobby. Wade noticed Aspa moved closer to him and scanned the room quickly when she saw more people. He decided not to touch her but to reassure.

“They all live here as well kid.” Aspa jumped in surprise when he voiced her worries. Nodding her head, she looked down at her feet but didn’t make a move to step away. Her face was blank with no emotion present, not giving away a moment of her thoughts. Wade begins to head to the elevator and and Aspa places the blade in her hand in the waistband of her sweatpants before following.

Aspa looks around with assessing eyes and looks at the elevator. Wade stepped in, so she followed. When she turned around, the door began to close and her breathing picked up. Launching herself at the door, she screamed.

“No, no, no. Anoixe tin pórta!” Her first banged on the metal doors that were still closed, leaving dents. Wade jumped up with wide eyes and wrapped his arms around the screaming girl. **[Open the door!]**

“Hey, kid! Kid! Shit- I don’t know your damn name.” He cursed, turning her thrashing body around in his arms. “Calm down! It’s okay. God damnit.”

Aspa had begun to emit a black aura around her body and Wade’s eyes nearly flew out of his head.

“Well, this is a first.” Wade grumbled, holding Aspa awkwardly. The elevator door dinged and finally opened. “Thank fucking god.”

Aspa turned and stepped outside the elevator quickly. Unsheathing her blade, she span and shoved Wade on the wall with the blade to his neck. His eyes widened once again.

“Den eípes kakó.” Aspa growled, pressing the blade to his neck harshly. Wade knew if he was killed now, he’d still come back but that didn’t mean he wanted to be beheaded. Let alone by some master assassin child. He figured he could get himself out of her hold, but she might take it as a challenge and kill me. **[You said no hurt.]**

“I don’t understand kid. You speak english again? Was ist mit Deutsch? Ili russkiy?” Wade tried German and Russian, hoping she would understand both. **[What about German? Or Russian?]**

Aspa understood both but decided to go with the latter as it was the second most familiar language.

“Vy skazali, chto ne bol’no.” Aspa growled once again, pressing the blade harder against his adams apple. Wade only rolled his eyes but once she increased the pressure, he halted. **[You said, no hurt.]**

“Eto lift. Chtoby podvesti nas k polu.” Wade toned down the attitude in his voice in order for her to calm her down. “Otpusti menya, i my poydem v kvartiru.” he continued. **[It’s an elevator. To take us to the floor. Let me go and we can go to the apartment.]**

Nodding her head, Aspa placed the blade back in her waistband and stepped back. She assumed the apartment was where he was staying. Wade sighed and mumbled incoherent words.

“That’s my fucking blade. She just threatened me with my own damn blade.” He whispered but Aspa heard him due to her advanced hearing. A short laugh escaped her lips but she muffled it with a cough. Wade hummed in response.

 _‘Progress.’_ He thought.

They reached the door and Wade unlocked it and pushed it open, revealing his surprisingly clean apartment. Aspa followed him with a confused look on her face.

“No box?” She spoke, facing Wade who was setting his keys on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, back to english?” He quipped, but was only met with the blank look of Aspa. He whistled lowly and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Aspa stood in the middle of the room, awaiting instructions on what to do. Wade noticed her standing still and quirked an eyebrow.

“You going to stand there all day barbie?” He questioned.

“Yes.” Aspa blankly replied. Wade shot a look of confusion before Aspa slowly smiled. His eyes opened in realization.

“You little shit.” He narrowed his eyes before laughing lowly. Walking past the small girl, he made his way to a door and opened it before grabbing a towel and washcloth. Returning to his place in front of Aspa, he handed her the items. With hesitant hands, she took them.

“Go take a shower. It’s the door right behind you.” Wade pointed to a door. Aspa turned and saw the door he was pointing to. Moving slowly, she walked towards it and opened it to reveal a bathroom. Aspa entered and closed the door behind her.

Wade watched the kid walk into the room and once the door closed he sighed loudly. Rubbing a hand over his face, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey, Leigh. I found a damn kid. I can’t make it tonight.” Wade huffed.

“A kid?!” Leighton Emsworth, a soulmate of Wade’s voice rang through the phone.

“Yes, a highly trained kid who stole one of my blades.” Wade replied. It was silent other than the sound of laughter on the other side of the line.

“Shut up shit head.” Wade grumbled, opening the fridge to grab a beer from the top shelf.

“Okay, okay. So we’ll just come to yours?” Leighton proposed.

“Hell no. She was abused or something, we barely go 5 fucking minutes without her threatening my life, speaking another language, or her having a panic attack.” Wade explained, opening the beer and taking a long sip.

“Shit. Where the fuck she come from?” Leighton asked.

“Hell if I know. I found her in an alley. Definitely not from New York, I’ll tell you that.” Wade responded.

“Okay, I’ll let the others know. Try to be gentle with her dumbass, she’s not a toy.” Leighton scolded Wade, a smile present in his voice.

“That little shit kno-” Wade turned around and screamed a high pitched tone. He dropped his beer bottle onto the ground. Aspa stood silently behind him with a blank face.

“What the fuck kid?!” Wade growled. Leighton was laughing loudly on the line. Aspa blinked and pointed to the bathroom.

“Den xéro pós doulévei.” Aspa spoke firmly. Wade sighed in response and ran a hand over his face. **[I don’t know how work.]**

“I don’t know what you’re saying kid. Russian, remember?” Wade reminded.

“It’s Greek dumbass. Put me on speaker.” Leighton joined in, hearing a word or two from through the phone.

“This is my…uh- friend alright? He is going to translate for me.” Wade explained as he took the phone and placed it on speaker. Aspa only looked from the phone and Wade.

“Geia sou mikró. Eímai o Láiton. Poio eínai to ónomá sou?” Leighton’s voice rang out through the phone. Aspa stared in awe at the phone and leaned closer. **[Hello little one. My name is Leighton. What’s your name?]**

“To ónomá mou eínai Aspa.” Aspa replied, a small (really smsall) smile forming on her face. **[My name is Aspa.]**

 _‘Someone else knows.’_ She sighed at the thought as she had a tendency to speak Greek when overwhelmed. It was technically her first language, knowing her lineage and all.

“She said her name is Aspa,” Leighton translates before continuing to ask questions. “To ónomá mou eínai Aspa? Kai póso chronón eísai?” **[What’s the problem Aspa? And how old are you?]**

“Nomízo óti eímai 17. Den xéro pós doulévei.” Aspa paused, thinking about her answers. It had only just occurred to her she did not know much about her other than what was in her file. About a 3 months ago, she read the file on her when they left her alone. They found out and she got beaten for it and no dinner for a month, but it was worth it for her to find out she was a real person. Somewhat. Leighton hummed in response and Wade looked confused at the dialect. **[I’m 17 I think. I don’t know how work.]**

“Ti den xérete pós na ergasteíte?” Leighton questioned once more. His voice was soft but assertive and Wade was confused. He had never heard his best friend use that tone of voice ever. His eyes looked from the phone and Aspa. **[What don’t you know how to work?]**

“Ntous.” Aspa huffed. Leighton laughed softly and asked another question. **[Shower.]**

“Eínai i ellinikí i próti sas glóssa?” **[Is Greek your first language?]**

“Naí.” **[Yes.]**

“O fílos mou Wade eínai lígo trelós, opóte prépei na eísai ypomonetikós mazí tou, nai?” At these words Leighton and Aspa both burst in a small fit of giggles. Wade looked anoyed as he knew that his friend had said something smart to her. **[My friend Wade is a little crazy, so you’ll have to be patient with him, yes?]**

“Naí.” Aspa nodded her head. **[Yes.]**

“Antío, Ásppa.” Leighton’s tone held a finality so Wade reached for the phone. **[Goodbye, Aspa.]**

“Antío, Laiton.” Aspa replied and sat back up, her face going blank once more. Wade took the phone and removed it from speaker phone. **[Goodbye, Leighton.]**

“So?” He questioned.

“Her name is Aspa, she thinks is 17. Greek is her first language, so I suggest you learn it. Also, she doesn’t know how to work the shower.” Leighton explained with laughter in his tone.

“Whatever. Call you later translator.” Wade shot out, grimacing when his foot crunched the glass on the floor and reminded him of his mess.

“I’ll keep my phone near. Logan knows Greek as well.” Leighton snips before hanging up the phone. Wade rolled his eyes before walking towards the bathroom. Aspa silently follows.

“Do you understand most English?” Wade tried to strike a conversation.

“Naí.” Aspa nodded once more. Wade furrowed his eyebrows.

“Nai? Is that yes in Greek?” Wade turned his head to see Aspa nodding her head. “alright, I’ll try to learn Greek if you start speaking English a bit more. Deal?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to say anything other than yes?’

“Yes.”

“Alright. Here is the knob. You turn the shit this way for hot and this way for cold.” He made weird hand motions and pointed to each handle before turning to point at a bar of soap on the ledge. “That, my dear friend is soap. Which you need to use on your body.” Turning once more, he pointed to two bottles that were on a platform hooked around the shower nozzle. “That is shampoo and- it’s soap for your hair. Okay? Good. Have fun. Bye.” Wade finished and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Aspa looked at the door, the bottles, the soap, and finally the shower.

“Shit.” She repeated the word he seemed to use a lot. Stepping into the shower, she held her face under the water and smiled.

 _‘No more HYDRA.’_ Aspa thought.

—————{ASPA POV}

I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, noticing the man sitting on a couch. Silently, I walked towards him and stood next to him waiting for him to notice my presence. 2 full minutes had passed before he turned and realized I was looking at him. A similar scream to earlier escaped his lips as he jumped back.

“Jesus fuck, I need a damn bell for you!” He all but yelled. I simply blinked at him, waiting for a sign on what to do next. His eyes scanned over me quickly and they widened once they stopped on my hair.

“Your hair is white??” He seemed shocked and leaned forward to touch it. I flinched and leaned back. “I just want to see, I’ll move slowly alright?” He reassured, moving his hand for my head once again. I didn’t move and stood completely still. He held a strand of hair between his hands and looked at what i’m assuming were my roots. His shock was not very well hidden.

“Well, uh. What’s your name?” He spoke once he had dropped my hair and scooted back to see me.

“Aspa.” I replied. He blinked and sighed.

“Okay, Aspa. I’m Wade.”

“Weed.” I repeat, my pronunciation a little bit off. Wade sighed and shook his head. I frowned a little. I was trying, it’s not my fault his name is hard.

“No, not weed. Like Way-ud. Wade.” He corrected

“Way-ud.” I repeated once more.

“Good enough.” He scoffed.

“Leighton?” My mind remembering the phone who was a person that spoke Greek. I felt more at ease with him.

“He is busy.” Was the response I got.

“Busy?” I questioned .

“Yes, kid. Busy. Don’t you have a bed time?” He snapped at me. I kept my face blank but furrowed my eyebrows at the new word. What the hell was a bed time?

“What…bedtime?” I tilted my head once more and earned a sigh of frustration from Wade. I couldn’t help but feel I was doing something wrong from his responses.

“Go to sleep. Er- there’s a blanket on the couch. There’s the remote and I’ll be in the room right there. Goodnight.”

“Bye Way-ud.” I nodded my head and looked down at my hands. Waiting until he had left, I made my way to the corner of the room and curled into the wall while laying on the floor. It was settled. Tomorrow I would leave after resting tonight and find a new place to stay. Where I didn’t bother anyone else.

Wade sighed and turned to go into his room. He sighed and leaned back onto the bed. What the hell was he thinking? Tomorrow morning, he’d drop her off at the police station or an orphanage. There was no way he had enough patience or knowledge to deal with a teenager. Let alone one who seems to have problems. Throwing the cover over his body, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Wade woke up to the sound of screaming. The sound of relentless ear piercing screaming reminded him of someone in pain. He sat still with confusion swirling in his mind before he remembered the child he brought home.

“Shit, Aspa.” He cursed. Throwing off the covers, he headed to the living room to see the couch empty. Alarmed, his eyes scanned the room before seeing a small body curled up in a corner. He made his way over to her and crouched down to her level.

“Kid, wake up.” He chanted once he realized she was still asleep.

“Se parakaló min me pligóseis!” Her voice cried out. Wade was caught off guard by the pure amount of pain in her voice. Frantically, he looked around. What the hell was he supposed to do? **[Please don’t hurt me!]**

“Na stamatísei! Stamáta to! Parakaló, kápoios me voithísei!” Aspa’s voice got louder and louder, her body thrashing harshly under Wade’s hold. The latter ran a hand through his hair before standing up and rushing to his room and grabbing his phone. He dialed Leighton not even looking at the time. **[Stop! Stop it! Please, someone help me!]**

“Babe, you see the time right?” Leighton’s sleep filled voice answers the phone.

“Are you with Logan?” Wade’s voice is filled with panic.

“Wade? What’s wrong?” Leighton sounds more awake at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice.

“Get Logan and get-” Wade is cut off by Aspa’s screaming. He sighs in frustration.

“Is that screaming?” Leighton yells.

“Get over here, both of you. Now!” He replies and ends the call before going to attend back to Aspa. Wade crouched on his knees and began shaking the small female.

“Aspa, wake up. Kid, wake the hell up!” He yelled. It seemed that did the trick. He wasn’t sure if he should have woken her up or let her stay asleep, but by the way Aspa reacted- he should have left her asleep.

Aspa’s eyes fly open, terror swimming in them. She frantically scans the room before her eyes land on Wade. She shoves him back and scoots back farther into the wall. Grabbing the blade she took from Wade out of her shirt, she held it in front of her.

“Meíne píso, alliós tha se skotóso!” Her voice shook as she waved the blade harshly. Wade jumped back and held his hands up in surrender. **[Stay back, or I’ll kill you!]**

“I don’t understand kid. Just put down the blade alright?” Wade shook his arms in a calming motion and took step closer. Aspa let out a cry of rage and swung at his arm swiftly leaving a cut from his wrist to elbow. Blood spilled onto his carpet as he hissed in pain.

“Den tha se afíso na me páreis píso!” Tears were pouring out of Aspa’s cheeks as she screamed once more. **[I won’t let you take me back.]**

“Thank god my house is soundproof.” Wade grumbled, moving back and sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

10 minutes later, Wade’s front door burst open. Leighton enters wearing a pair of gray sweatpants while Logan is not far behind with a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. Leighton and Logan both wear alarmed expressions.

“If this weren’t so serious, I’d jump both of your bones right now.” Wade gave a lopsided grin, exhaustion evident on his face.

“And if you hang up on me again your ass will meet my hand, understand?” Leighton growled back. Wade rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Logan closed the door while Leighton stepped into the kitchen.

“Is is Aspa?” Leighton questioned, looking around the room.

“Yeah. Some nightmare I think. She’s in the corner with my damn blade.” He grumbled, his hands pointing in the corner of the living room. Leighton and Logan shared a brief look before walking over to the general direction Wade pointed in. They moved forward to see Aspa still tightly gripping the sword, her eyes scanning the pair as soon as they came into view.

“Geia, Ásppa. Eínai Leighton apó norítera. Me thymásai?” Leighton prompted, crouching down onto his knees while offering a soft smile. His hand held Logan’s as he pulled him to sit down next to him. **[Hey, Aspa. It’s Leighton from earlier. Do you remember me?]**

“Geia sas Ásppa. Eímai kaloí fíloi me ton Leighton.” Logan speaks slowly, sitting down right next to Leighton but still a good ways away from Aspa. “To ónomá mou eínai Logan.” **[Hello Aspa. I’m a good friend’s of Leighton. My name is Logan.]**

“Den boreíte na me párete píso! Sas parakaloúme!” Aspa pleaded, her voice rough and harsh. “Óchi állo thálamo neroú.” Tears were flowing down her face as she tried to escape farther into the wall. Logan’s eyes darkened and Leighton’s face paled. The latter looked at Logan and was greeted by him only looking away. **[You can’t take me back! Please! No more water chamber.]**

“No…” Logan suddenly protested, already knowing where Leighton’s mind may be going “It may be something different.” He continued.

“It would make sense Logan. The PTSD, her malnourishment, the abuse and how she is already trained. .” Leighton rebutted, his eyes holding honesty. Sympathy covered his face and Logan’s hardened instantly.

“No.” Logan shook his head as if to refuse the idea of what Leighton was providing to be true. “We don’t know she is trained.” He stubbornly spoke, knowing fully that the girl in front of them was trained. Leighton shot him an unimpressed look.

“Look at the way she is holding the blade. Her thumb is hidden to prevent dislocation or breaks. Beginner, sure but the lifted lock grip she has perfected suggests formal training.” Leighton nodded his head in the direction of Aspa. Logan refused to move his head from his hands, but Leighton continued. Lifting his foot up to reveal the spot where Wade’s blood had landed on the carper previously. “She is trained enough to land a hit on Wade judging by the blood splatter and the fact she has no injuries.”

“I said no!” Logan firmly replied, his voice raising a bit. Leighton knew how explosive he could get with this subject and wasn’t sure if he needed that right now. Deciding to back down for the moment, he stands up.

“I’ll call Charles and tell Wade an update. You work on her, yes?” Leighton sighed and headed towards the door, he turned around and Logan was looking at Aspa with an emotion he hadn’t seen on his face in a long time. Genuine fear.

Logan shifted just a tad closer to Aspa’s shaking body. The latter flinched but did not make a move to attack. It seemed he knew just as much as her with training and she was trying to calculate the threat level to avoid confrontation. Logan noticed and huffed.

“Éla, paidí mou.” Logan spoke sternly, his voice commanding the attention of the room. As if snapped out of her frantic state, Aspa’s wide eyes met his and her shaking paused. Logan saw she was strong but definitely wasn’t used to not having a dominant figure in her life. He spoke once more to seal the effect. “Éla, paidí mou.” **[Come, child.]**

“Eínai parangelía?” Aspa finally spoke, her voice shaking and hoarse from the constant screaming she subjected herself to for the last hour or so. A headache pounded relentlessly at her head but she paid it no mind. **[Is that an order?]**

“Nai, agápi mou.” Logan’s equally rough but for seperate reason’s voice replied while motioning his hand pointer finger towards and pointing to the ground in front of him. When Aspa finally moved to the respective spot, it was hesitant and slow. Logan continued speaking, “Boroume na milísoume Angliká?” **[Yes, darling. / Can we speak english?]**

Aspa replied with a barely noticeable nod.

“Words.” Logan decided if he began to inflict these rules now then he would be more successful in having a schedule. _‘I shouldn’t have to deal with her damn future. This is my fucking mate’s job……Which makes it mine. Dammit, Wade.’_ Logan thought to himself, growling lowly. Aspa jumped at the sound and scooted back a couple of inches, her hand instinctively reaching for the blade once more. She was only met with a glare and a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, english.” Aspa nodded and removed her hand from the blade.

—————{i know i keep switching pov’s im sorry! please tell me which one you all prefer. ASPA POV}

As my hand removed it’s quick place from the blade, I looked around the room once more. My eyes clouding over as my mind filled with doubt. I should have never came with this man, what the hell was I thinking. It wasn’t safe for me here. It wasn’t safe anywhere, but especially not with other people. They could get hurt by HYDRA and it would be my fault. The man- Logan (I was calling him hairy in my mind.) must have seen me about to run because he moved in front of my view of the door. I growled lowly, my chest puffing up in the reaction to danger.

“Calm down, little girl.” He let out a growl of his own. “Now, you are either going to lay down and go back to sleep or talk to me. You’ll eventually do both either way. So choose.” I was met with the illusion of choice, usually something used to make the person feel as if they have control of the situation. However, it was clear I didn’t have a choice and it was an order.

“Is that an order.” My monotone voice replied, all previous shake and tremble gone. Just as HYDRA taught me. Logan’s eyes widened in surprise but quickly returned back to his normal stern facade. I doubt anyone else would have picked it up, but with my heightened senses and knowledge on microexpressions, i did.

“A choice.” He replied. I knew what was going to happen and I decided to get it over with. They only deserve the answers I decide to give them. Which won’t be much.

“Ask.” I didn’t need to explain any further as he got up slowly and dispersed from my view. After a minute or so, he returned with Wade and Leighton. All three men shot different looks my way and sat about 5 feet away from me. I just realized how crowded I was and cornered into a corner. This could get real ugly, real fast. My training had at least taught me not to be stupid in this situation. Instead of panicking, I turn my head towards Wade, who was disrupting my view of the door and glared.

“Move.” I commanded. His eyebrows furrowed, but before he could speak Leighton did it first.

“You’re between her and the door.” He explained. Understanding flashed in Logan’s eyes but I couldn’t seem to notice it for more than a short time. Curious. Wade rolled his eyes but moved closer to Leighton, who wrapped his arms around the man in return.

“What’s your full name.” Logan wasted no time in questioning me. My eyebrow raised in his forwardness.

“Aspa of Theá. Daughter of Oi Theoí.” I decided to repeat the name that was on the top of my files, my photographic memory doing me justice. I could tell Logan was annoyed with my answer, but he didn’t comment.

“Where are your parents?” He voiced another harsh question. I flinched back.

“Logan.” Leighton warned, his tone low and with a hidden meaning.

“Why.” I snarled.

“So we can give you back. You aren’t staying here. It’s obvious you’re a danger to not only yourself but anyone around you.” Logan leaned forward. His words were true nonetheless, but there was a threatening tone underneath. My eyes darkened as my eyes narrowed.

“Logan!” Leighton sat up in shock, his eyes flashing from the two boys on his sides. “Cut it out!” I stood up and Logan did as well.

“I see.” I grit out, my hands already on my blade that was resting on my back. “I will go.”

If there was a moment that I could go back and pinpoint where everything went wrong, this would be it.

Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. My eyes locked on his claws and the metal surrounding it. My breath got caught in my throat and I subconsciously grabbed my arms to feel the metal underneath. A reminder. Thoughts weren’t forming correctly in my head. Logan. Wolverine. Adamantium. Hyrdo-chamber. Smert’. Pain. Vibranium. Hot. Water. Darkness. Pain. Metal. Pain. HYDRA. Oh god. They sent him after me. HYDA is after me. HYDRA found me.

It’s like a switch clicked in my head. I was in defense mode and I was going to make sure they never took me back again. The wind in the room picked up and flew harshly around the room. I couldn’t see Wade’s wide eyes or Leighton’s look of worry and anger. I didn’t even notice the softening of Logan’s eyes. No, all I saw were the claws. The metal. The reminder of HYDRA.

Black wisps of power began to emit from my fingertips and float around the base of my arms, gradually moving up. My white hair began to float aimlessly. The power surging through my body and I couldn’t remember a time I have ever used this power by my choice. Focusing on the area in front of me, I began to conjure my favorite companion. Cerebrus was ever loyal to the Daughter of The Underworld, yes? Well, so was the offspring which I named Hadeon. Slowly, the black wisps began to attack each other and form a set of paws on the ground, leading to strong legs connected to a powerful and tall body. The last to form were the three heads, already snapping and snarling. It’s vantablack body began to stalk forward before I called out.

“Down, boy.” It responded immediately, backing up to rest by my side with a growl. Even with my body a couple inches off the ground, it’s back almost reached my chest. Leighton, Wade and Logan were frozen in fear and awe.

“Aspa, we didn’t mean any harm. Please calm down so we can talk.” Leighton took a step forward, his hands up as if to calm me down. He only made it about a half step before Hadeon lurched forward, knocking over a desk in it’s path.

“Hadeon.” I calmly spoke, it’s body almost pouting and trotting back to my side. Turning my head to look at the group of men, I glared. “You had chance to talk. Now let go or fight.” Logan looked appalled that he had forced a child, _a child_ to this point.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to speak out.” Logan cut in, he was smart enough not to step forward. Wade was still staring at Hadeon with a look of awe on his face.

“You said truth. Now, let go or Haddy gets dinner.” I snarled, Hadeon becoming restless at the sound of him being fed.

“Woah, I don’t want to die to a fucking demon dog. Let the kid go, I’ll call Stark, yeah?” Wade proposed. Leighton looked at me and sighed.

“I can’t let you go. You’re still a child. Wherever you’ve been has not taught you anything about the real worlds. Your speech is behind and it’s hard for you to understand simple concepts like a shower. Wherever you go, you will draw attention.” Leighton practically pleaded. He was right. I would stick out like a sore thumb, especially with Hadeon as I had no intention to let him go back home. Then my eyes flickered to Logan and I remembered why i was demanding to leave in the first place. My eyes flickered to the door shortly. No doubt there would be backup coming incredibly soon to take me back. Smert’ will be angry. My eyes darkened even more, the sclera fading to black. The wind picked up in speed, my aura got darker if possible and outside, it began to storm.

“Oh shit. I’m not a genius, but you definitely made her mad.” Wade pointed to me, his eyes flickering between Leighton and I.

“Not now.” Logan and Leighton growled simultaneously.

“Sheesh. Try asking her why she is angry dumbasses. And is anyone else worried why we can’t smell her? Like I can’t smell shit of her. Anyways, Aspa dear. I know you kind of want to kill us all right now but can you grant us the honor of telling us the reason before we die at your righteous hands?” Wade plates on a large smile and steps forward. Leighton reaches out a hand to stop him but he sneakily evades. I hold a hand to Hadeon, telling him to hold back for now. Was this a way to stall me?

“Lay it on thick.” Leighton rolled his eyes.

“I won’t go to Smert’. You can’t make me.” Fear along with something flashed in Logan’s eye before escaping.

“We aren’t trying to make you go anywhere. Who is Smert’?” Leighton pressed further, but stopped his movement towards me. If I could remember correctly, there is a door not that far from my left. If I land on Hadeon, he can phase through the door with me and I can hold it closed. That should give me enough time to think, yes? I look down at Hadeon, who only grunts in response. Taking that as a yes, I face the men again.

“I will burn all HYDRA. You hear, Wolverine?” I growl at Logan, seeing realization come over his face before I let go of the air around me. Landing firmly on Haddy with a grunt, he takes off towards the door. Shouts of protest are faint behind me, but I am too focused on making sure I can phase with him. Soon, I feel a pressure around me at all sides that lasts only a second. Wasting no time, Hadeon turned towards the door and I throw a hand at it, forcing a black aura to hold it back.

Hadeon crouches down for me to get off and I op to the ground.

“Kaló agóri.” I mumble, my hand brushing through his shadow like fur (that was fucking soft man). He let out a small purr of approval and plopped down on the ground. A small breath of a laugh escaped me and I layed down next to him.

“You are like dog, yes?” I question, knowing full well Haddy kills anyone who calls him that. One head turns around to give my face a slobber filled lick. I groan lowly and wipe my face with a hand. He replies with a snort of approval and curls around my body protectively. Positive that Hadeon will protect me, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leighton is one of my fav OC's because he is so unpredictable. Glimpse of Dad!Logan and Big Brohter!Wade
> 
> Pleeaseeee leave comments! I need some improvements.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
